Atherosclerosis is a chronic inflammatory process characterized by the recruitment and transmigration of monocytes into the intima of large vessels and subendothelial accumulation of lipids and lipid-laden foam cells, resulting in plaque formation that can rupture and lead to infarction or death. Atherosclerosis is the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in western countries and thus, effective therapies for treatment and prevention of this disease are needed.